Forever Fades Away
by Freyja SilverWillow
Summary: PRTF Alex stops to think about his life, and the things he lost. Alex centric, one sided Alex/Jen, some Lucas/Nadira.
1. Chapter 1

This was done almost completely without Rain-chan's or Bryn's knowledge. Let's call it a surprise. The betaing efforts are those of my good friend, the indestructible and neurotic Vollys! Applaud her resources- she knows nothing of Time Force aside from what I rammed down her throat.

This is an Alex centric fic. I've always been intrigued by his character, and... yeah. Have fun!

The title of the story is actually the title of a song by Tiger Army. Go listen to it. And... go listen to all of their songs, actually.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for possibly- no, not even that.

----

Alex stared out over the city, caught up by the lull of white noise and flickering lights, the night thickening around him. Even up there, on the balcony where he offered Jen his hand, there wasn't true solitude. Activity and life buzzed around him, unseen yet audible; it only made him feel that much emptier, adrift and bereft.

Had he been a poet, that's exactly what he would have been thinking.

But Alex wasn't a poet. He was a soldier; a Ranger- or at least, he had been. That was before Ransik had succeeded in killing him- he had been pronounced dead until the High Aq saved him with a new bit of technology he had adapted from one of his home planets. That was before he had charged into the past and demanded Wesley give up his morpher. He hadn't expected the others to turn on him. Lucas, maybe, definitely, as they didn't have the best history. Though, he had to agree with them after they got angry at him; he had been inappropriately assuming leadership, something he had no right to do. He hadn't been acting like a leader. He had been acting like a...

But Jen... Alex leaned heavily against the railing. That had hurt. The way she had reacted to him when he had shown up was a little more than underwhelming. It only made sense when he found those pictures. However, nothing could have prepared him for when she came back to the future. He had expected it when everyone sent up a violent plea for Wesley's life. He had not, however, expected Jen to look at him so mournfully and give his ring back.

His ring. His heart. Those two were a thousand years apart. What was she thinking?

He gazed at the ring in his hand, holding it up with two fingers. Glint of metal, glitter of stone, and cold, only warmed by his hand. Not hers, like it was supposed to be. All for a man who had died so long ago there wasn't a memory of his grave, crumbled ages past.

Stupid jokes about him dating his own ancestor. Which was ridiculous; even being descended from the Collins family line, a thousand years of genetic shift wouldn't matter in that respect. Like it should matter. He wasn't descended from WESLEY Collins, so why did it matter? It didn't matter.

After recovering from his near fatality, he had spoken to the High Aq about how he did it. How he lived with the fact he lived so long while everyone he knew and loved had died eons ago. Even he would eventually die. The High Aq looked at him sadly and replied, his accent strange and ancient.

_"It's difficult. You find that time doesn't heal everything, it's numbing. I find myself becoming less human and more detached. Eventually I suspect people will view me as some kind of monster, because I'll start cutting myself off from everyone, focusing on the good of long term goals as opposed to the here and now. But sometimes," he added, with a ghost of a smile, "I feel better when I realize, that as long as I live, and as long as I never forget them, they'll live on." The smile faded. "But only sometimes."_

Alex blew out a long breath. They all had left, back to the past, to help Wesley and Eric fight. Would Ransik be brought in? History said he was. It was almost a paradox, but they were re-writing history as he stood. Nothing was written in stone, instead in soft, malleable clay that could simply be shattered if hardened.

She would come back. But it wouldn't be the same. His Jen was gone. He also knew, though, that she wouldn't remain in the future. Already everyone had been discussing a plan pre-ordained.

You can change your destiny. It had been so simple for Wesley. And it had been. The time line had shifted in his favor. But Alex couldn't bring himself to be so optimistic, so full of hope. His future felt bleak, and he just could not seem to drag himself back up.

Written in stone. The metal and stone in his hand reflected the etched words he had uttered to Jen. Their words, their oath to one another. Their echoed whispers when they thought no one, or everyone, was watching.

Clenching his fist around the ring, Alex spoke into the night. "You and me."

But the final word of the phrase lay unspoken, never to be finished again. Drifting incomplete against the haze of night, broken. Like so many things. Like his heart.

Suddenly violent, Alex drew back and flung the ring out over the city. It vanished into the night without so much as a twinkle. Now it had a new destiny, Alex mused darkly and shut his eyes. He didn't move for a long time afterwards, simply willing himself to blend in with the white noise and flickering lights of the city, just like that damn ring had.

_You and me. Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Thought about making making this fic a one shot- but then I realized I was having way to much fun humanizing Alex.

Forgive me for making these chapters so short. I realize a whole lot more could happen in this story (somewhere), but I felt it better just to have them short, sweet, and to the point. Weird, isn't it?

Once again, please applaud Vollys for putting up with me. She really does put up with a lot. A WHOLE lot.

This takes place at two specific moments before the previous chapter. These characters aren't as random as you might think. Enjoy!

----

"Did I ever thank you properly for saving my life?"

The High Aq ignored his question. "You know what I miss?"

Alex was confused. "What?"

"Potato chips. Greasy burgers. Mints. Tacos. Soda. Fruit punch. Candy bars. Something completely horrible for you, that does nothing else but confirm life. Even a little chocolate would-"

"But we do have chocolate," Alex pointed out to the High Aq.

"Yes, but it's only given out in prescription doses for premenstrual symptoms, prostate patients and sexual dysfunction," the High Aq said tightly. "It's nearly impossible to get it without a script unless one is running an underground crime syndicate- ah!" The High Aq fumbled with a piece of equipment. "Come here and hold this."

Walking over, Alex took the plasma tubes from the High Aq as he leapt over to the vacuum tubes and large spirals of chemical tubes strung together in an almost nonsensical way. The High Aq regarded them, then started pulling pieces apart. "I don't know what's wrong- according to my calculations I should be producing hydrogen, but-"

"Sir?" Alex queried, trying to ignore the fact that the plasma in the tubes he was holding could very likely melt his hand off if he slipped and touched the main portion of the tube.

"Maybe the thermal analyzer is off; I should-"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

The High Aq paused, stopping his dismantling of the tubes and coils. His eyes flickered towards Alex then back to his task. "Didn't Captain Logan debrief you on the situation?"

"A little. Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas followed Ransik to the year 2001 and found someone to unlock the Red morpher."

"Was that all he told you?"

"Yes."

The High Aq reached for the plasma tubes, which Alex relinquished with no small amount of relief. "Then what else are you wanting from me?"

While searching for the right words, Alex was momentarily silent. He wasn't sure why, but ever since waking up from his near death experience, he had had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't be sure if it was from nearly dying or what, but the feeling only increased when he thought about Jen. The only reason he could figure it was because Jen was somewhere where he couldn't protect her. "I've just been having... doubts. About what's happening, then and now."

Hooking the plasma tubes into the central heating matrix, the High Aq looked at Alex sadly. "They'll be fine. I can assure you of that. The timeline did shift some, but there are no negative ramifications- none that I can detect yet, anyway. Time is far more stable than anyone may believe- it's our own life that is volatile and full of uncertainty." The High Aq set his hands on the table, seeming to grip it. "Please don't thank me for saving you. My reasons are too selfish and sacrificing for that."

Alex considered this, taking into consideration the amount of time the High Aq had lived. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop. "How can you stand living while everyone else you knew is gone?"

The High Aq was slow to answer. "It's difficult. You find that time doesn't heal everything, it's numbing. I find myself becoming less human and more detached. Eventually I suspect people will view me as some kind of monster, because I'll start cutting myself off from everyone, focusing on the good of long term goals as opposed to the here and now. But sometimes," he added, with a ghost of a smile, "I feel better when I realize, that as long as I live, and as long as I never forget them, they'll live on." The smile faded. "But only sometimes."

Before Alex could even comprehend what he was just told, the High Aq suddenly dropped what he was doing and turned fully to Alex. "There's a new project I've been working on. Something of a secret at the moment and I'm finally to the point where it simply needs a test run. Perhaps you'd like to help me?"

Alex regarded him curiously. "I'd be honored."

------

"You knew."

The High Aq did not look up from the mercury stabilizers he was tinkering with. "I'm sorry."

The ring Jen had returned burned in his clenched fist. "You should have let me die!"

"That's why I told you not to thank me. I only did what I had to. If you hadn't lived, Wes's father would have died, and he would have taken over Bio-Lab. But did you ever stop to think about what timeline that happened in? What would have happened to the rest of the B Squad Rangers? No, Alex. You had to live." He looked up from his project. "Do you honestly feel death is the best way to deal with any form of tragedy?"

The words struck Alex hard, and suddenly thoughts of his own personal pain felt insignificant next to the other man's. Feelings of shame and pity fell over him and he drew back. "Forgive me. I didn't mean-"

"I understand," the High Aq replied almost offhandedly, before returning his attention to the machine.

Just as Alex was turning to leave, the High Aq called out. "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"...It's not going to get better from here."


	3. Chapter 3

The situation aggravated him. She had returned, but it wasn't the same. He had anticipated it- almost. Somehow he expected it, but at the same time he didn't. Jen didn't regard him as a _complete_ stranger, but more as a stranger one had become too intimate with. It showed on her face whenever he glimpsed it- which was rare, because she had been taking pains to avoid him.

That irritated him. Was he coming off as such an ogre? Did he really behave that badly? He had deferred to her wishes, taking back the ring she had offered, not asking her to keep it as a reminder. A reminder for who? Something to comfort him more than her. She had made it plain to him that she didn't love him anymore, and doing anything else besides what he did would have been clingy and ultimately destructive. If Alex was anything, he was realistic.

Odd that he felt that stepping back for a man who lived a thousand years past seemed a little... unrealistic.

Alex found that he could really hate time travel.

Jen avoiding him was simply childish. Finally getting fed up, he cornered her one day and demanded to know why.

Why Wesley? Why not him? She loved him once- what was so different about Wesley that caused this change? Jen couldn't give him a straight answer, and eventually it deteriorated into a fight, emotions flung at one another like one might throw rocks.

He didn't understand. Was he really such a horrible person? The thought kept him awake at night now, and the worst part was, he would probably never understand.

At least she had stopped avoiding him. Facing each other seemed to have helped. It was something, he supposed.

"You wanted to see me, Lieutenant?" Jen's voice ripped through the room, startling Alex upright in his seat. Damn. He had never been so distant or broody before. Or had he? He didn't really know anymore.

Alex looked Jen over. The standard issue Force suit was common. Her hair had grown longer, and clearly she was having some issues keeping it confined. Same face, same mouth, same eyes, same warm color they had always been, but how she looked at him had changed so drastically he couldn't stand it. He settled on looking at her Time Force badge.

"Please, Jen," he replied, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice as he stood. "There's no need for such formality."

"I-I wasn't sure," Jen admitted, twisting her hands. A reflex. Twisting around the ring finger of her left hand. Alex looked away.

"We have several renegade mutants on the loose," Alex started, cutting right to the chase, "and we need someone to bring them in. Do you feel up to the task?

Jen looked surprised. "Me? You want me to go? Why only me?"

"According to our records and past knowledge, you have the most skill out of all the B Squad team as far as reconnaissance, strategy and battle tactics. This mission requires stealth, and I'm positive you are the most capable person to handle it." Alex looked at her Time Force badge expectantly. "You may decline if you do not feel you are able to complete it."

There was silence. "No. I accept the assignment."

Alex jerked his head down once in a nod. "Good. I'm glad." Reaching over, he took a small disk off his desk and walked over to Jen. Handing it to her, he continued. "This has all our information on the three criminals. Report to Captain Logan and he'll debrief you."

"Alex?"

Stopping his speech, Alex finally, hesitantly looked up, meeting Jen's eyes. For the first time in a long time, they weren't distant like they usually were, just sad. Apologetic. "I never really explai-"

"Jen," Alex interrupted, not wanting to hear her apologize, or explain. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Slowly, Jen nodded. Drawing back, she saluted, a gesture of respect that Alex returned.

As she left the room, Alex tried not to sigh heavily. There he went again. Brooding.

But he couldn't help but wonder, when Jen looked at him, if she saw Wesley instead. Or did she see anyone at all? Could she see anything in him that resembled that other man? Had she ever seen anything of him in Wesley? Sometimes he felt that he wouldn't mind being Wesley. Even for a minute. After all, they had the same face, so it should be easy.

Somewhere, dimly, as a familiar choking sensation strangled him, something told him he needed to get a grip on himself. It was faint, however. Did it matter how he burned inside as long as the shell he showed the world was the same?

Society would say no.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to get out. Anyways, for those of you who might get confused by this (as it does come out of seemingly nowhere), this chapter actually intersects with Chapter 80 of "Of Love and Bunnies"- something of a precursor, if you will.

-----

"Lieutenant?" A young man popped his head into the room. "You wanted to see me?"

"Cadet Barstow," Alex acknowledged from his seat. The office he sat in was all chrome, brushed metal, glass windows and minimalism, but it was an office nonetheless. The desk was considered the height of technology, made out of some kind of compound similar to plastic. "Come in. Sit down if you'd like."

The young man walked fully into the room. He was of average height, of equally average build, brown eyes, and hair that could brown or blonde depending on the lighting. Nothing remarkable; he was almost forgettable. The only thing that stood out was that he always seemed to be moving, and his eyes were markedly intelligent. He made for the polished chair facing the desk and sat- more or less. He leaned back fully, stretching out his legs, seeming a mere thought away from kicking his heels up on the desk itself, only premonitions of Alex's wrath stopping him from doing so. Folding his hands over his stomach, Marcus looked at Alex expectantly.

Alex did his best to check his impulse to rip into Marcus. The devil-may-care attitude he displayed at that moment was irritating and he had to force himself to ignore it. Instead he picked up a small remote and clicked a button, sending signal to the hologram projection coils set within the titanium rods plated into the desk itself. An image fizzled in the air, shimmered, then became coherent, twisting around so both Alex and Marcus could see the strange holographic image of a younger Cadet Barstow. Setting the remote down, Alex drew his attention to the small computer console embedded in the desk, projecting information as he scrolled.

"Marcus Adrian Barstow, Red C Squad Ranger of the Time Force Police, serial number 34 003 232 005. Excels in languages, linguistics, hand to hand combat, espionage and strategy. Age twenty five, served on the Force for eight years."

"I know all of that," Marcus replied, managing to sound both annoyed and jovial at the same time. He paused, then sat up. "Am I in trouble again?"

Alex leveled his gaze at him. "Is there a reason for you to be asking me that?"

Marcus shifted. "No. Sometimes people accuse me of things, you know?"

"Well, given your record, I can understand why," Alex replied somewhat dryly. "Insubordination, going AWOL more than once- and what's this about drunkenly consorting with civilians that resulted in fire, the destruction of several commercial properties and the beginnings of a riot?"

"Oh, that." Marcus looked sheepish. "I remember that night. But it's not as bad as they're making it out to be."

"Drunkenly?"

"Turn of phrase," Marcus answered automatically, as if he'd been saying the same thing to anyone who ever asked.

Alex realigned himself and continued. "That's not why I asked you here."

"No?"

"No." Alex took a deep, calming breath. He didn't like this. He, Captain Logan, the High Aq and several other higher ups in control of happenings in TFPD had argued about this step. Most had argued in favor of it, but Alex had been vehement, steadily vetoing the idea. But the High Aq had been the sealer, pointing out that it HAD to happen, otherwise horrible things would come to pass. In fact, some of the people sitting there might simply cease to exist at any point. "Are you aware of the fact that the rest of B Squad is going back to the 21st century for an indefinite period of time?"

"I had heard something, yes."

"Then you are also aware they are without a Red Ranger."

Marcus was confused by this statement. "But I thought you... and what was that guy's name? West somethin-"

"At this point in time, I am no longer a Ranger. My position has been altered," Alex replied stiffly. "As for Wesley, he has his own path with the Silver Guardians. What we need is a full compliment of Rangers to travel back, as it has a better chance for success."

"What's this have to do with me?" Marcus asked, sounding almost nervous.

"We want you to go with them." Alex stood and walked over to a blank portion of wall. Sliding his hand over a pressure-sensitive lock, a smaller piece of the wall slid open, revealing an angular gray case. Taking it out, Alex snapped it open and lifted the lid, revealing a type of badge. Marcus's eyes widened upon seeing it and he looked up at Alex.

"For this assignment, we are promoting you to B-Squad Red," Alex said simply, handing Marcus the flat box.

Marcus stared. "That's a little superficial, don't you think?" But there was no venom or derision in his voice. "Why do you want me to go? That makes little to no sense."

"There's something you must understand about the nature of this assignment," Alex replied wearily. "From what I understand, even if the others come back, Marcus... you do not."

"What?" Marcus demanded, visibly startled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"According to our records, you go back with the other Time Force Rangers and assemble the teams of people who create Space Patrol Delta, which later becomes Time Force Police. During that time, there will be an accident. You valiantly save several people from their own deaths, but at the cost of your own life."

"I die."

"Yes."

Marcus looked back down at the badge. It seemed to wink at him. "Hell of a way to get someone to go on assignment," he muttered and turned back to Alex. "How long would I have?"

Alex blinked, surprised. He had expected fierce denial, disbelief, or something of that fashion. Marcus seemed to be displaying cool acceptance. "At this point we are unsure," he lied.

"And these people would die if it wasn't for me helping them?"

"Yes, but we're not entirely sure. One can't be sure until it actually happens. Time has a tendency to be subjective."

Silent, Marcus turned back towards the box, and finally, snapped it shut. "I'll do it."

"Just like that?" Alex asked, surprised. "You'll do it? You're going? I wouldn't have expected this from someone-"

"Like me?" Marcus asked, grinning. Alex made a slight noise at this, but didn't say anything. Getting up from the chair, Marcus looked from Alex to the silvery metal box in his hands. "But isn't that how it works? Men, since the dawn of time, sent friends, brothers, sons and fathers off into war and never saw them again, and the survivors honored them, for they had contributed to the greater good." Marcus shook his head, his false bravado slipping into a troubled, almost irritated mask. He turned to go.

Alex watched as Marcus headed for the door, making no move to stop him. Just as Marcus reached the door, he turned back to look at Alex, and the smile was real this time. "Hey, Lieu?"

"Yes, Cadet Barstow?" Alex asked.

"For future reference-" and the irony was made even more pronounced by Marcus's tone- "telling someone they're going to die? Not the best incentive." With that, Marcus exited the room, leaving Alex behind.

----

That night, mind heavy, Alex closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed to any god that would listen.

That Marcus would avoid a preordained fate like Wesley had.

That he could fall out of love with a woman that had ceased loving him back.

Prayers seemed nearly as futile as sleeping had become, but still he tried. Tried anything to regain a little bit of peace in the turmoil of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

It gets a little weird around the end as it kind of got away from me- but I needed something to balance the story out. And I figure, since Wes could drop some pretty cheesy lines, Alex could manage the same thing once in awhile. But he'd detest it.

----

"Fall in line."

The soon to depart Rangers looked at Alex, surprised to see him there. True, he had been making himself scarce outside of the preparatory plans for this mission, but if he missed saying goodbye to any of them, he'd never forgive himself.

And that's what it was. Goodbye.

One by one the Rangers fell into step beside one another, straight, shoulders square, facing dead ahead, though he could see their eyes upon him. For some reason Alex felt like smirking. Clasping behind his back, he issued another command. "At ease."

The five of them shifted in unison, hands behind their backs, legs spread at a comfortable distance, and now they were looking fully at him.

Alex stopped before Trip first, as he was the closest one in line. The young Xybrian, no more than sixteen in human years, had always impressed Alex with his quick mind. Though all Xybrians were gifted with the power of telepathy and foresight, Trip's intellectual prowess wasn't always that common among any being, alien or human. "Trip. I'm sure the tech labs and the High Aq will miss your skills."

Trip smiled, and Alex got the eerie feeling he usually got whenever a Xybrian peered into his mind. "I know. Sometimes it can be hard to find the right thing to say. I'll miss you too, Alex."

Ghosting a smile, Alex laid a hand on Trip's head, a show of affection that just seemed to come naturally. Moving on, he stopped again in front of Lucas. Two people stood before one another that, for some reason, simply rubbed each other the wrong way, no matter the situation. Despite that, Alex always admired Lucas for his perceptiveness, even if everything else about the man annoyed the hell out of him. "Did you ever wonder why we never could manage a friendship?"

"No," Lucas admitted, and his entire stance seemed to smirk at Alex. Lucas surprised Alex by suddenly giving him a friendly thump on the shoulder. "Stay cool."

Unsure as to whether or not he had been complimented or insulted, Alex dismissed Lucas's words for future rumination as he stopped next in front of Marcus. "Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"Of course. I refuse to let some crusty old ideas scare me out of anything. Besides," he added, looking somewhat mischievous, "in a way, it hasn't even happened yet. I feel optimistic."

Alex was smiling now. "First rule of being a Ranger. Never give up." Alex held up his hand aloft towards Marcus, forearm straight, elbow down, and Marcus mirrored the gesture, gripping Alex's hand. A common show of comradery between Rangers, dating back to the time of the first settlements on KO-35.

Releasing Marcus, Alex paused before Katie. "And are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Katie replied loftily. "It's still hard, but it's also slightly easier this time, because I got to say my goodbyes. The best way I can look at it is if I realize that by going back, I'll assure my family a future."

"I know how you feel," Alex admitted. "I'll miss you, Katie." Somehow it was easier to admit to her than anyone else.

Smiling in a Trip-like fashion, suddenly Katie looked crushed. "I'll miss you too." Katie then did something she had never done to Alex before, ever. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Alex, unprepared for any display of affection- especially from one such as Katie- yelped like a puppy. He could almost hear his spine being crushed. He fought to pull his arms up so he could push at her, but his muscles protested, his bones groaned and his organs squished. Alex wheezed. "Katie!"

"Oops!" Katie backed off. "Sorry."

Finally, after assuring Katie it was all right, Alex had reached Jen. He was silent, simply gazing at her. She offered him a shaky smile.

"I feel like I have so much to make up for."

"No, you don't," Jen said earnestly. "It's not your fault that any of this happened. It's not you; it's me."

"Well, there's a line I'm glad I didn't receive." Alex reached out, coaxing her to give up her hands from behind her back and held them together. "You still mean a lot to me."

Jen nodded. "I never stopped caring about you. It's just... different now."

"I know." Alex was silent a moment. "Be good to him."

Blinking at this, Jen took a little time to reply. "I will."

Alex paused again, staring down at their hands. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have been able to tell whose were whose. Now he saw the differences, from the length of the fingers to the gradual changes in skin tone.

Looking back up, Alex leaned forward and kissed Jen-

...on the cheek.

Drawing back, he regarded her expression. Shock, surprise... and nothing. Alex relinquished her hands. "Goodbye Jen."

Eyes watering, Jen didn't break her gaze. "Goodbye Alex."

Standing back from the five Rangers, Alex regarded them. "You five are the best Rangers I have had the pleasure of working with. Never forget that. Good luck to-"

A commotion in the corridor stopped Alex short and drew his and the others' attention. Shouts of "Stop her!" echoed throughout the base, clashing with the sound of several people running.

"Lucas!" Nadira burst into the room, huffing, looking almost wild. The poofy white faux-fur coat trailing to the floor only sort of covering her pink spangled mini-dress and high heeled black knee boots didn't help the appearance of sanity, either. Searching the room, her eyes lit on the startled blue Ranger and she hurled herself at him.

She rocketed into Lucas, hitting him dead on and clutching, causing him to stumble back and nearly lose his balance. Wrapping his arms around the oddly dressed girl, Lucas barely managed to keep them from crashing to the ground. "Nadira! What're you doing here?"

Suddenly, two security officers burst into the room, breathing hard and clearly annoyed. "Lieutenant! She doesn't have clearance!" one of them shouted through pants.

The other one seemed more annoyed than the first, perhaps feeling stupid for being outrun by a girl- in heels, no less. "And she's just a crimina-"

"Hey," Lucas said, looking more than a little threatening, holding tight to a weeping Nadira. "Watch it."

"You don't-" Trip began.

"What do you think-" Katie blazed.

"She isn't-" Jen started.

"Nadira? Isn't she-" Marcus contemplated.

"She's fine," Alex stated, managing to silence them all. He turned to the two officers and nodded once at them. "You are dismissed." The officers stared at him, appalled. Alex narrowed his eyes. "I gave you an order." At that they stiffened, glared at Nadira and shoved off, grumbling.

Lucas tilted Nadira's chin up. "What's wrong? I sa-"

"How can I just let you leave?" Nadira demanded, voice shrill and emotional. "You'll leave, and I'll never see you again!" Trip, Katie, Jen, Marcus and even Alex watched the scene unfolding before them, all of them both surprised and confused.

"I explained to you-"

"I know you did! That doesn't mean I have to accept it!" Nadira said, countering his unfinished statement. "How can this be so easy for you? I'll-"

"But it's not easy," Lucas said quietly. "It's probably the most difficult thing I've ever done."

"Then don't," Nadira replied, just as quietly. "Stay. Please."

"Nadira..." Lucas gazed at Nadira, expression pained. "I can't. You know that."

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

Lucas seemed to whisper something to Nadira. Nadira jerked back, eyes wide and her lips trembled as Lucas returned her gaze solemnly.

Nothing they had seen and heard, however, could have prepared any of the Rangers in the room for what happened next. Letting out a choked sob, Nadira leaned up and kissed Lucas full on the mouth. Not only did Lucas accept this, but he also closed his eyes and realigned himself to fit against Nadira better.

Quiet pandemonium broke out around the two lovebirds. Trip threw up his arms in a gesture that screamed "Since WHEN?" Katie shrugged wildly and looked at Jen. Jen stared at Katie and made faces. Marcus looked back and forth, trying to figure out why everyone was freaking out. Katie turned back to Trip, and they all turned to Alex as if he might know, but he was simply displaying signs of shock.

When the kiss finally broke- and this took some time- Nadira looked at Lucas tearfully. "I still don't understand why you can't stay-"

"He can't stay," Alex broke in, coming up behind Nadira as she and Lucas seperated, startled and gripping each other's hands, "because he has a mission. I'm sure he's explained it to you, and I think I now know why you're so... reluctant to let him go. It's very difficult to leave anyone behind, but sometimes you have to."

"...Alex is right," Jen said softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Sometimes you have to let go."

"Think of it more as him protecting a future that assures you two... being... together," Katie added.

Trip jumped on the bandwagon as well. "If he never went back, none of this might have happened, and then where would you be?"

"As long as you keep him in your memory, you'll never be apart," Alex finished.

Nadira looked around at everyone before returning her attention to Lucas. "You never put it like that."

"I told you it was hard," Lucas said defensively. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nadira managed to force a small smile.

"We'll miss you too," Trip said.

"Oh, Trip!" Nadira broke away from Lucas and hugged the Xybrian. "I'll miss you too." Katie, unable to stand it, rushed over to join the hug.

When they disentangled, Nadira looked at Jen. Raising her eyebrows, Jen considered her options and shrugged. "Just this once," she said, and she walked over and hugged Nadira too.

Stepping back from Jen afterwards and patting a slightly confused Marcus on the head like one might when reassuring a small child, Nadira turned back to Lucas and hugged him again, tightly, which he returned no less tightly. Just as everyone started thinking they might actually have to pry the two apart, they finally let go of each other.

"Goodbye Lucas."

Lucas stroked her cheek. "Goodbye Nadira."

Alex managed to pull Nadira back beside him. Turning his full attention to the others, he tried to finish his farewell speech, but could not for the life of him remember where he had left off. So instead he gave them one final word. "Godspeed." Snapping to attention, he saluted them as Nadira looked on. Trip, Lucas, Marcus, Katie and Jen threw up their own salutes in response.

----

Time ship launch. Alex and Nadira watched it from afar, watching as the massive mecha swung its metallic fist and drove it down the tarmac into the portal like a spike.

And so it ended, making way for newer things. Strange that he felt relieved. Somewhere, he had finally accepted the fact that his love had become unrequited.

As the time ship flew into the portal and fell into the past, Nadira spoke. "They're gone."

"Not entirely," Alex replied. "They're out there, somewhere."

Nadira turned and gave Alex an odd look, and something seemed to spark in her eyes. Smiling briefly, Nadira turned to consider the time portal for a moment longer before leaving the observation deck.

As she left, Alex felt the night thickening around him, and the hum and flicker of the city around him became like the crash of waves on a shore.

Had he been another man, he might have been waxing poetic about the beauty of a sacred and lost love. But Alex wasn't a poet. He was a realist. He was a soldier.

Drawing himself up straight, Alex turned away from the white noise and flickering lights and headed back inside Headquarters.

He had a future to protect, after all.


End file.
